


Bearable

by ChaosWriting



Series: Camp Camp stuff [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, crossposted to tumblr, prompt from tumblr, tbh i didn't think i would be able to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriting/pseuds/ChaosWriting
Summary: Nikki tries to get Max to say he likes camp. (Feat. Neil)-Prompt from PineappleoracleCrossposted to my tumblr: Chaosismything





	

“It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself.” Neil says, a smug look on his face.

“What?! No, I’m not!” Max denies. “Oh you so are.” Nikki tells him. “You don’t hate it here.”

“Of course I hate it here!” Max yells, almost pouting. “The food sucks, the counselors suck, the owner sucks, the woods suck-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Nikki waves it off. “But we had fun today, didn't we?”

“Yeah, I don't usually like going outside and even I didn-” Neil gets cut off by Max. “I DON’T LIKE THIS FUCKING CAMP!”

“Suuuuurrrrreeeee….” Nikki stretches the word out the word as long as she can. “And you didn't even smile once…..” A mischievous smirk rests on her face.

“Shut up.”

“C’mon, Max, if you just admit this place isn't so bad she will untie you.” 

“No, nope, no-” 

“Maaaaaaaxxxx…..” Nikki whines. 

“I don't like it here.” 

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaxxxxx……” “Nikki, shut up.” 

“Just say it and I’ll let you go.” Nikki crosses her arms across her chest her eyes move to a different place, where Neil is trying to escape. “STAY HERE.” 

The boy freezes and after a moment, he runs. Nikki runs right after him. “Get back here! I’m not done with you yet!” 

This leaves Max alone, tied to a tree. An affectionate smile makes a way onto his face for a few seconds, before he realises and goes back to his pokerface. Those two made this place bearable.


End file.
